


The Taste Of You

by MissBaudelaire (IWillBeTheEndofYou)



Series: Your Curves And Edges [5]
Category: RPF - Fandom, celebrity - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Nipples, Tom likes boobs, bewbs, chubby!reader, here there be sexin, the author cannot apologize, tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/MissBaudelaire
Summary: Tom catches the Reader reading a book in bed. His mind wanders elsewhere.





	The Taste Of You

Her tits, he thought. He loved her tits so much. Tom leaned silently against the door frame, taking in the picture before him. 

Right now, she was laying out on the bed, wearing only a thin tank top and a pair of boy shorts. She was reading a book, stretched out on her side, the blankets kicked down around her feet. She said she liked feeling the cool of the air conditioner on her skin before she went to sleep. She said it made her less sticky. One hand played in her hair, and she chewed on the inside of her cheek as she read, what was usually a nervous habit.

Her breasts rose and fell with every breath. Her nipples strained against the material, dark and heavy. It was slightly chilly, and he could see them forming little peaks. He wanted to take one of those peaks into his mouth, roll his tongue over it, feel her breath hitch.

She moved a bit, adjusting her hips. His eyes followed the curve of her ass. He stepped into the room then. She didn't bother looking up from her book, sure that he was just coming to bed. Instead of laying beside her and spooning her and burying his face in her neck, Tom ripped the book from her hands.

“Hey!” she laughed, looking over her shoulder. He only tossed the book onto the nightstand and pulled on her shoulder until she was laying flat.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” he growled.

“I'm starting to have an inkling.” she sassed, grinning. Tom made a low sound and reached for the hem of her top, almost ripping it off her body.

“Tom!” she gasped. Goosebumps rose on her skin. He straddled her thighs, letting his fingertips run from her collarbone, down over the rise of her tits. He brushed over her nipples, slipped down to the curve of her belly. Once again, he marveled at the softness of her skin there. The delicate thinness of her flesh, how easily he could bend and suck bruises there. He gripped her hips for a second, appreciating the way the flesh filled his hands. He loved her hips, loved the width of them, there was something so feminine about it.

Everything about her breathed beautiful and feminine, really. The wave of her hair, the roundness of her chin. Her big bright eyes. Her tits, her hips, her thick thighs and the treasure hidden in between. The heft of her ass, the delicate arch of her foot. Tom loved every inch of her. 

“God, you're so fucking beautiful.” he murmured.

“I'm glad you think so.”

He bent and kissed her then, his clothed body pressed against her naked one. He pressed hard against her, felt her inhale. His tongue pressed at her lips, felt her part willingly. He swiped inside of her mouth, slipped against the damp heat of her tongue.

Tom let his mouth slip down her body, stopped at her neck and nipped. She whimpered, squirming under his ministrations. One hand held a breast, overflowing his palm. He squeezed just to hear her sharp moan. His thumb stroked over her nipple.

Finally! Those rosy nipples. He knew some men liked tiny, pert little nipples. Not him, he liked them big and round, enough to suckle, enough to twist ever so slightly. He twisted just a bit, and her head fell to the side.

“Tom,” she whimpered. “What are you doing?”

“Playing,” he said simply. He shifted slightly so one hand could go between her legs, rubbing restlessly at her slit through her panties. He smirked against her flesh when he felt the dampness already growing there.

His fingers darted under the fabric to touch her skin. Her hips snapped up at the feeling of his calloused fingers against her most delicate place. She sighed when he found her clit, circling it before setting a steady rhythm.

“That feels good,” she whispered.

He loved how she whispered when he started things like this. Her voice was so high and pretty, he thought. He had asked her once why she whispered, but she had only shrugged. Now, once he got really hot and heavy, then she would be more vocal. But at this stage, she was reverent and soft. Tom wasn't sure which he liked better.

He finally bent his head to capture a nipple between his lips. Her skin was so warm and soft, so sweet smelling and tasting. He suckled gently, then harder. His free hand plucked at her other nipple, rolling it and enjoying the way it went so hard. He let her go and gathered her tits in his hands, burying his face in her cleavage.

She ran her fingers through his hair, mussing it up. It had been so nicely combed from the shower, but she loved seeing him with sex hair. It made her feel possessive, satisfied deep inside. She tugged on the ends, feeling him almost purr against her.

Tom lifted himself off her, arranging some pillows. Wordlessly, she shimmied out of her panties, tossing them over the side of the bed. He yanked off his own boxers and t shirt and sat up against the pillows. With a grin, he patted his lap.

“Um,” she hesitated, hair falling in her eyes. “I don't think we can do that.”

“Why not?” he tucked the hair behind her ear and caught her chin, forcing him to look at her.

“I don't wanna hurt you.”

“You are not going to hurt me.” he cupped her face in his hands. “Trust me?”

“I want to.”

“Then try.” he patted his lap again.

Gingerly, she climbed aboard. She held his shoulders for balance and hesitated. Tom waited, as much as he wanted to thrust up into her, he knew this had to happen on her   
terms. She reached down, lined them up, and then sank onto him.

His head thumped the headboard as he felt her tight, wet heat. She gave an experimental bounce, testing out a pace. Tom gripped her hips, letting her figure out what was comfortable. After she slid forward, she gave a tiny gasp and then bounced again.

He loved having her weight in his lap. He loved filling her up like this. He loved being able to look her in the face, that was the best way to know when he'd hit her sweet spot just right. He helped lift her up and slam back down. Then he let got of one hip to grab a breast and lift it to his mouth.

He sucked hard, tongue swirling around her. She moaned, head falling back, picking up her pace. He let her other hip go, feeling her fingers digging into his shoulders. There would be bruises later, but it was worth it. He'd love them, anyway.

Tom's hand went between them, finding her clit again and rubbing hard in time with her bouncing. 

“I wanna come!”

“Do it,” he let go of her nipple finally. “Come for me, come all over my dick. I want to see.”

That was all the encouragement she needed. She bounced once, twice, and then he felt her clenching all around him, her head falling to his shoulder. Her nails dragged down   
his sweaty back, leaving red marks that he knew he'd treasure in the morning when they stung in the shower.

He eased her off of him and on her back. Her legs spread open for him, a sweet smile on her face. She was willing to do anything for him now, brain buzzing with all those delightful love chemicals. Entering her again was divine, and he leaned down as he thrust into her to kiss her neck and cheeks. 

“Love,” he choked out. 

“Come for me,” her hands soothed up and down the marks on his back, as though she were sweetly sorry. He pumped into again and came, spilling into her, hot and thick. He collapsed on top of her and laid there for a moment.

She kept rubbing up and down his back, turning her head to yawn. Tom just laid, trying to catch his breath. They stayed curled together, enjoying the afterglow for a few minutes. When Tom lifted his head, she was almost asleep.

“You need to go pee,” he whispered in her ear.

“That's sexy,” she groaned. “I don't wanna.”

“And I don't wanna deal with you having a UTI.” he sing songed. She dragged herself to the bathroom while he went and picked her out and t shirt and fresh panties. He hummed as she shuffled back in, kneeling and holding the underwear for her to step in. He slid them up her thighs and patted her ass. She sleepily lifted her arms and let him pull her t shirt down.

She flopped down on the bed, clearly done. Tom switched off the lights and turned down the air conditioner. He climbed into the bed, settling against his pillows with his phone. She instantly wormed into his side, her arms snaking around his waist.

Tom idly stroked the top of her head. Just before she fell asleep, she pressed a kiss to his belly.

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you,” he replied, listening to her breath even out. He let his head rest against the headboard and thought again how very lucky he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I just picture him liking tits. 
> 
> Ideas? Something you'd like to see? Drop me a line!


End file.
